His Lips
by Izzy2119
Summary: You are madly in love with Neji Hyuuga. Neji claims to be in love with you too, but he already has a girlfriend! How much heartache can one person take? NejixOC with Lemony Lemon


Alright, this story was inspired by Hinders 'Lips of an Angel' to a degree and this cute, yet sad little Naruto comic where Naruto and Sasuke are an item, but Sasuke is being a jerk (like always) and... Well, I'll let you see for yourselves. Hope you all enjoy!

This is indeed an XXX rated story so beware!

I own nothing! -sniffle-

* * *

You quietly made your way to a certain male Hyuuga's window. It was about 2 in the morning so you used your ninja skills to not be caught. When you finally got to your destination, you peered in. There on the bed was Neji...and a sleeping Tenten. You felt your heart drop slightly until you saw Neji start to wake up. You tapped lightly on the window to get his attention. He saw you and smiled. He got up and made his way over to the window, and he was just wearing sleeping pants which made you blush slightly.

"Hey Angel, I missed you." he said opening the window and kissing you sweetly.

"And I missed you." you said after kissing him back.

"Shhh, lets go somewhere else." he whispered looking over his shoulder at Tenten.

"Oh...okay." you said with sadness in your voice. Neji disappeared then reappeared with a shirt on.

"Lets go." he said hopping out of his window and out of the Hyuuga compound. You followed him all the way to a secluded part of the near-by training area. He leaned against a tree and you sat next to him.

"H-hey Neji..." you said hesitantly to your lover.

"What is it Angel?" he asked sitting down next to you.

"Ab-about Tenten..." you got out sneakingly. Neji just sighed and put his arm around your shoulders and brought you closer.

"You know I cant leave her now. She wouldn't be able to handle it." he said reassuringly as he rubbed his nose against your neck.

"But when will you be able to? You say you don't love her, but then why have you been with her so long?" you asked trying not to moan as Neji lightly kissed your neck.

"I don't love her. I love you...I love you with all my heart. I'd do anything for you." Neji said blowing little puffs into your ear.

"I love you too. But sometimes I wonder..." you said shivering from his antics.

"Well then let me prove it to you." he said pushing you down lightly. He then slowly got on top of you and started placing little butterfly kisses along your neck.

"Ne-Neji~" you moaned out as he nibbled on a sensitive spot. He just smirked against your neck and tore away your shirt. He trailed his tongue from your neck to one of your hardening nipples. He smirked at the moans that you were producing from his actions.

"You like this, don't you?" he asked swirling his tongue around your nipple. All you did was nod and brought your hands up to his head and pushed him against your nipple. Neji just smirked and sucked roughly on it. You ran your fingers through his hair as he alternated between nipples till they both were hard.

He then brought his head up and kiss you roughly, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You let your tongue play with his as he slowly pushed your shirt up revealing your pink panties. Neji danced his fingers down to your moist sex, and sensually rubbed over your clothed mound.

"Hmmm, you're already so wet." he said breaking the kiss and slowly rubbing you. You just blushed and nodded slightly. "Well, I bet your ready for it." he said, moving your panties aside and slipping 2 fingers into you. You let out a high-pitched gasp as he started moving his slender fingers about in you. You groaned in pleasure and slowly started to move your hips along with his fingers. Neji just smirked at your eagerness and pumped his fingers in and out of your harder.

"Ne-Neji please st-stop teasing." you moaned out. He just smirked and slowly removed his fingers. Neji rose and pulled his pants down. He knelt back down and practically ripped your panties away. He moved so he was over you and lightly rubbed his head against your opening. Neji smirked at the strained moans he was pulling out of you, and he thrusted into you hard.

"I know you liked that." he said lightly kissing your forehead. He started to ram into you at a fast pace. You wrapped your legs around his middle to make him get in deeper. One of Neji's hands held onto your hip as the other squeezed one of your boobs. "Damn you're so tight." he said hitting your spot. You moaned loudly as he hit it almost every time. Neji got a sly smirk on his face and rolled over so you were on top. "Come on. You know I love it when you ride me." he said holding onto your hips and slightly lifting you up and letting you fall on his huge cock. You blushed and started to slowly ride him. "Now you quit teasing me." Neji said taking a hold of your hips and slamming you down hard on him.

"You want faster? Then you'll get faster." you said and really started to ride him. You practically impaled yourself on him. Neji just laid back and watched your boobs bounce. He reached up and ran his thumb over one of your hard nubs as you started to feel your stomach spasm. "Ne-Neji I think I'm close!" you moaned out. Neji just slammed up hard to hit you pleasure spot again. You moaned as he did buried himself deep inside you and rode him faster.

"Da-damn, you're sooo good at this!" Neji said thrusting into you once more and cumming deep in you. You rode him a little longer before you came all on his member. You collapsed on top of him once your peak had been reached.

"I love you Neji" you panted out.

"And I love you." Neji replied kissing your cheek. You both laid embraced in one another for about 10 minutes till Neji sat up slightly.

"I have to go, Angel. Tenten will be getting up soon." he said standing up and putting his pants back on. You looked at him sadly as he mentioned Tenten. Neji looked at you and noticed your sadness.

"I love only you, with all my heart." he said hugging you tightly. You hugged him back slightly. "I have to go. Bye" he kissed you again and headed towards the compound. You just stood there as tears started to form in your eyes.

"If he loves me then why isn't he with me? Why is he still with her if he loves me?" you asked yourself as the tears overflowed your eyes. You started walking towards Neji's place again so you could just see him. When you got to the window, what you saw made your heart tear itself apart. It was Neji about to make love to Tenten! You instantly poofed off to your cliff in Konoha. You went there to calm yourself and to hear the birds, but there were no birds to hear...only your heart wrenching sobs. "How could you Neji? How can you be with me then turn around and be with her?" you yelled off the cliff.

This is how it had always been. You had fallen for Neji but he was going out with Tenten. Then one day, Neji appeared at your door and said that he wanted you. We was your first everything. You thought that he indeed did love you, but now you realized that he loved the sex you gave him. You kept telling yourself that if you were better than Tenten in any aspect then he'd surely leave her for you. But the fact was that he'd never leave Tenten. You slowly made your way to the edge of the cliff. You looked over all of Konoha as the sun started to rise. You looked at it for the last time and spoke your last words...

"I have no more love to give... "

...and you fell

* * *

There you go! Sad...oh so sad... But you/she is in a better place now. Where you ask? In the land of reviews! Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Anything is welcome!


End file.
